User blog:Kht48/Chapter 1
The following was all improvised by KHT48, using several theorized suggestions she found throughout the Deemo Film, game, and the wikia. She would like to take the time to thank the workers of the Deemo wikia for contributing to the storyline, and coming up with ideas about the game. Here we go..... Chapter 1 - Falling Down Alani was 8 years old when she would come to realize early, the meaning of representation. Her parents were at odds. Her father was a pianist, and has always loved Alani ever since she was born, and would even teach her how to play piano. Her favorite song that she ever learned was Yawning Lion, because of it's soothing atmosphere, and because she did love lions a lot. Alani's dad was her role model. Her mother, however, was much different than her father. Alani never saw her mother that much, not that her parent's were divorced, but it seemed that they lived a bit too differently to be living together under the same roof. Unlike Alani's father, who was easy to please, loving and simple on life, her mother was a heavy addictionist, and she often partied late and had gotten drunk on many occasions. As you could see, you would already be questioning why they were even married. That is where it came in to be a permanent separation. Alani's father wanted to help her mother get over the addictions but it was no use, and surprisingly, Alani was actually born by accident. Her father didn't care, and he happily accepted an addition to the family. Her mother said that it was time she left, and moved on without thinking what could happen in the near future, which resulted in a major conflict that may have scarred everyone. -- May 12th, 2014, -- "Come on, daddy! I don't want to be late for school!", Alani yelled happily. "Wait up, and I'll be right there.", said her father, who was just as happy as she was. They both got ready, and they proceeded to walk to school. Alani's school was just a couple of blocks away, and as always, she would always enjoy walking there every weekday. However, things would turn out much different for poor, little Alani. Just as they were crossing the last street, they did not know that this was one of those days that her mother was really drunk, to the point of a major hangover. Her dad noticed a car zooming in fast and tried to pull her daughter out of the way, but he lost his grip. She was hit. "No! My baby!", her father cried. He called 911 as many people surround the unconcious Alani. He then looked on as he saw her, Alani's mother, get out of the car. "Why would you do this?!", he yelled. "What? She isn't my daughter anyways, why should I know?", she replied. Before they could argue, the ambulance came and picked a lifeless Alani up. She was then sent off to the hospital. During this, Alani felt that she was falling, and out of nowhere, she finds herself trapped. It's an empty room, or was it? Category:Blog posts